


【授权翻译｜团酷】假面之下的邂逅

by AlyssaaaaK



Series: 【团酷翻译】hanamari [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Female Kurapika, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: 在西索的介绍下，库洛洛与酷拉皮卡这对仇人与复仇者之间发生了一场假面之下的邂逅。*原作友克鑫篇前后。*女酷设定。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: 【团酷翻译】hanamari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963657
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [仮面越しの邂逅](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666958) by hanamri. 



> 原作：hanamari  
> （Twi: @KBHfpz8pfe8cRfI）  
> 翻译：AlyssaaaaK  
> 原作Pixiv网址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=11068020#7
> 
> 作者的话：友克鑫篇前后。酷拉皮卡是女孩子，请多加注意。借着最近沉迷团酷的势头写的，没有什么详细的设定，还请随意读读就好。
> 
> 译者的话：排版和空行之类的格式是尽量按照原文来的。有直接性描写。非常欢迎评论。

闷热的空气中，忽然吹起的一阵凉风拂过了酷拉皮卡的面颊。酷拉皮卡这才想起日历上的今天已经入秋了。  
在故乡的森林中生活时，每时每刻都能清晰地感受到四季的更迭交替。然而，行走在友克鑫街头的人们像是被都市的喧嚣占据了全部心思似的，每个人都行色匆匆、大步流星。身在故乡的日子，此刻回忆起来如同十分久远的往事一般。  
想到这里，酷拉皮卡急忙抑制住了心中油然而生的乡情，继续朝着约定的地点迈开了步子。

酷拉皮卡不知道自己这是第几次和那个捉摸不透的魔术师见面了。自己的目的是击溃蜘蛛、对方则是为了与蜘蛛的首领战斗。二人为了达成各自的目的已经交换了数次情报，但对酷拉皮卡而言，与一个可以毫不在乎地大开杀戒的快乐杀人犯私下会面仍是件消耗心力的事。  
然而，出于西索那句“今天有‘想要当面说的情报’”，酷拉皮卡还是同意了出来见他一面。  
除此之外别无选择。

酷拉皮卡穿过大路，走进了人迹稀少的小路旁一栋废弃的大楼之中。推开门后，约自己出来的人已经到了，此刻正坐在房间深处一把破旧的折叠椅上玩着扑克牌。

“呀。”  
“久等了。”

酷拉皮卡嘴上这么说，实际上到得比约定的时间还早五分钟。对这个魔术师而言，迟到是常有的事，但他有时也有像今天这样比自己来得还早的时候，其行为模式着实难以捉摸。

“是什么事需要特意叫我出来？是很有价值的情报吗？”  
“它有没有价值完全取决于你。我只是，想到了一个不错的点子。”

听了西索的话，酷拉皮卡露出了有些怀疑的表情。

“‘有价值’？你之前可是连团员的能力都说了，这次该不会是要告诉我蜘蛛的据点所在吧？让我有些期待啊…”  
“打算只身闯入旅团的据点？就这么这么急着自杀吗？”

一扯到蜘蛛就总是这么性急呢♣︎西索说着，哧哧地笑了。  
酷拉皮卡见状，语气不由得粗暴了起来。

“说到底，你的目的究竟是什么？如果真的是为了和旅团的头领战斗的话，这个契约的进展也太慢了。”

西索沉默着，眼睛直勾勾地盯着酷拉皮卡，摆弄扑克牌的手停了下来。  
酷拉皮卡呼了口气，尽可能地抑制住了内心的焦躁后，平静地继续道：

“…如果这次错过，下次就不知道什么时候才能再遇到那些家伙了。我想把握住这个机会。”

魔术师的视线依然停留在酷拉皮卡身上，忽然嘴角一歪，笑了。

“应该会很有趣。”  
“啊？”  
“我也是看你如此拼命的样子才想到的。我们的契约到如今也渐入佳境，给你一个放血大优惠好了。”

魔术师从椅子上站起，带着恐怖的微笑一步步走到酷拉皮卡身边后，捏住了酷拉皮卡的手腕、俯身在耳边轻声说道：

“我可以给你制造一个和蜘蛛的首领单独见面的机会。但是，有一个条件。”

酷拉皮卡十分吃惊地抬起了头。在近距离下看去，西索的面容竟比想象中端正些，但那双细长的眼里却闪动着狂人般的光，酷拉皮卡不寒而栗。  
酷拉皮卡一言不发地盯着西索的眼睛，等待他的下文。

“我打算让团长买你一晚。  
你，其实是女孩子吧？”

被西索抓在手中的手腕与脖颈上传过一阵不受控制的颤抖。这样的反应和承认也没什么两样。  
暴露了…究竟是什么时候？

“你想糊弄过去也没用的哟。在密室里见了你这么多次，早就从气味上察觉到了。不过，我之前差不多也猜到是这么回事了。”  
“……”  
“至于你的身世，嗯…就设定成因为一场不幸的事故而失去了双亲，现在无依无靠、被讨债的人追着还债的可怜女孩好了。我到时候会跟他说你为了还债正在寻找可以高价买下你的人。这样你就有了一个能和团长独处一晚的机会，期间说不定会有能杀了他的机会。  
如何？没有比这更棒的提案了吧？”  
“…我完全听不懂你在说什么。这么做对你有什么好处？如果我把蜘蛛的首领杀了，你还怎么和他战斗？”

酷拉皮卡掩饰不住内心的混乱。  
这个男人要么是脑子有问题，要么就是在打着某些自己全然没有想到的主意。

“没有什么理由，只是觉得让你和团长单独见一面的话应该会很有意思。  
就是一场游戏，玩玩而已。”

西索的提议在酷拉皮卡心中接二连三地激起了更多疑问。

“这么说来，幻影旅团的首领还会特意买女人吗？他是强盗吧？”  
“蜘蛛有时也做慈善活动，所以应该没问题…不过，我也会试着说服他的。”  
“那要是我不合他的意呢？”  
西索定定地盯着酷拉皮卡的脸，眼神里有些意外。  
“如何好好表现、让他喜欢上你，不应该是你要考虑的事吗？  
不过，既然你长得这么漂亮，我觉得不用担心。”

听了对方的回答，愤怒与烦躁在酷拉皮卡心中沸腾了起来。凭什么要我去讨好我最痛恨的仇人？更何况，买女人算得上哪门子的慈善活动？

“怎么样？是接受，还是不接受？”  
西索的脸上露出了往日里那种吃人般的笑容，再次摆弄起了扑克牌。他嘴角上扬，眼中不详而狡猾的神色却让酷拉皮卡身上渗出了冷汗。  
“…给我一点时间考虑。”  
“OK，我等到今天，如果今天之内没有消息我就当没这件事。”  
拜拜♦︎魔术师说着，从窗户跳了出去。

◇◇◇◇◇

回到诺斯特拉家族分配给保镖的酒店房间后，酷拉皮卡重重地倒在了床上，脑子里被西索刚刚出人意料的提议填满了。

（那家伙到底在想什么？  
我凭什么一定要和蜘蛛的首领过夜？）

酷拉皮卡的目的往大了说一共有两个：一是歼灭旅团，二是夺回火红眼。为了实现这两个目的，她参加了猎人考试并加入了黑帮、成为了与自己本来的性格完全相反的黑道成员。  
酷拉皮卡也不是没有想过，往后在和火红眼的持有者交涉时会有性癖扭曲的家伙向自己提出身体方面的要求。但她全无半点同意的打算。  
窟卢塔族的宗教中，关于性的戒律尤为严格。婚前性行为自不必说，就连在他人面前露出肌肤都是禁忌。酷拉皮卡猜测这些规矩原本应该是为了避免繁衍出大量火红眼而定的，但她仍然觉得为了夺回同胞的眼睛而触犯戒律、打破一族的禁忌完全是本末倒置。如果真的这样做了，她又该以怎样的颜面去见自己夺回的同伴们的眼睛呢。

（但是…如果说这样做能够杀死蜘蛛的首领的话…）

在那个永生难忘的日子里，当她看到同胞们被尽数挖去了双眼后不成人形的尸首时，最先出现在酷拉皮卡心中的，是无论付出什么代价都要让凶手血债血偿的强烈杀意。  
如果第一时间产生的不是杀意、而是在一天之内失去全部所爱之人的悲伤或丧失感的话，酷拉皮卡可能当场就会发狂。  
那副光景惨烈如斯。  
为了不被吸入那片黑暗无光的深潭之中，自我防御机制本能地让她的全部意识集中在了憎恨之上。她完全是因为找到并抓紧了复仇这一使命，这才得以勉强维持住了自我。

要让旅团覆灭并不是为了同胞。

而是为了自己。

酷拉皮卡想起了那个有如噩梦般失去了一切光明的日子，想起了像是在现实与黑暗之间徘徊着一般、意识朦胧地哭着悼念双亲、挚友与同胞的自己。  
她的双眼好似灼烧般热了起来。

——我绝不允许那些人形的恶魔还优哉游哉地活在世上。

——即使赌上我的一切，我也要送他们下地狱。

总之先冷静下来。酷拉皮卡对自己说着，起身从冰箱里拿出了自己早些时候放进去的矿泉水，含了一口在嘴里。冰冷的水顺着喉咙流下，她感觉心中稍微镇定了一些。

重新梳理一遍目前的状况。  
首先，西索背叛自己的可能性的确存在，但她想不通其中的缘由。他可能是想要以交出锁链手为条件要求与团长一战，但如果是这样他的做法也太过迂回了。自己与他实力相差如此悬殊，如果他真有此意，刚刚把自己打昏带走便是。虽然还是无法理解，但酷拉皮卡感觉这或许真的只是对方一时兴起。

如果不是陷阱，那么能在不暴露身份的前提下和团长单独见面，绝对会是个千载难逢的好机会。在和对方共度的几个小时里、尤其是在情事的过程中，对方无论如何应该都会露出些许破绽。只要能抓住机会刺下锁链，一切就尽在自己的掌握之中了。就算没能杀死对方，共度一晚后或多或少也能加深对他的思维方式、习惯与实力的了解。这些在今后的对决中都将成为非常有力的武器。

然而，如果说有什么问题的话，那就是酷拉皮卡虽然具备一定知识、但还从未和谁有过这方面的经验。多年来她一直隐瞒着自己的性别、不和人建立过分亲密的关系，自然也不会有这种机会。因此，她完全不相信凭自己就能让男人理智全失、陶醉其中。更何况，对方是凶残无情的A级通缉犯，也很难想象出对方会提出怎样的无理要求。或许正常的性行为相关的知识与经验在这种情况下也根本派不上用场。  
不管怎么说，对方毕竟是披着人皮的恶魔。

酷拉皮卡“呼”地长吁了一口气，像是要挥去不安般摇了摇头。

（不能因为想着要上床而苦恼。放空内心、把它当成一种新型的拷问就好。）

就算这么做很鲁莽，只要有1%的可能性杀死对方，我都应该抓住这个机会。  
为了向旅团复仇而用誓约赌上了性命的我，事到如今还有什么好迷茫的？

最终，比起顾虑自己的身体，激烈的憎恶与杀意占了上风。  
酷拉皮卡下定决心、拨通了西索的电话。


	2. Chapter 2

他们最后约在赌场区里一家面向外国富豪开设的高级酒店见面。酷拉皮卡登上了高层专用的快速直梯，前往位于顶楼50层的酒吧。透过电梯的窗户向下望去，富丽堂皇的霓虹灯倒映在她眼中，彰显着这座城市的规模。这里即使在友克鑫城中，也称得上是聚集了来自全世界满眼利欲的男人与想要分一杯羹的女人的场所。自己接下来要做的，在这种地方似乎也不是什么特别的事。能这样想对酷拉皮卡来说几乎是唯一的安慰。

酷拉皮卡为了这一天匆忙找来了合适的衣服。她没想到自己这辈子第一次走进的女性用品店，竟会是友克鑫的高级夜店里的女人们常去的地方。在店里，酷拉皮卡在店员的帮助下选定了一条黑色的单肩短裙。裙子的设计很简单，背后空出相当大的面积，裙摆的长度也十分危险。她是故意选了这样的裙子的，同时也在脸上略施淡妆。因为要是到时候对方看到她却不为所动的话，接下来的事就更无从谈起了。一身典型的陪酒女装束让她宛如飞舞于夜色之中的蝴蝶一般，布料极少的礼裙上没有多余的装饰，却使得她近乎透明的白皙肌肤、曲线优美的后背与纤长有致的双腿暴露在外，最大程度地凸现了她天然的美。  
为了避免暴露身份，她自然也有记得戴好黑色的隐形眼镜。

虽然酷拉皮卡早已做好了觉悟，但这身衣服的布料和平日里的民族服饰相比实在是相差太多，凉风触碰着裸露在外的肌肤，带来阵阵不安。  
路过的男人们的视线比以往更加缠人。以前男人们在看到酷拉皮卡时，总会先是一惊、接着再次打量一番，露出揣摩此人性别的表情，很少有人上前搭话；然而今天却不同。一路上，酷拉皮卡被搭讪了多次，舔过她的视线之中下作的情欲一望便知。想和她共进晚餐的人暂且不提，甚至还有人一上来就邀请她作伴去旅游，就连直言会给她准备公寓的人都出现了。  
酷拉皮卡自己并没有意识到，这身黑色的礼裙为她原本就精致而缥缈的容貌增添了蛊惑般的色香，自然会让旁人觉得这辈子再难遇到如此貌美之人了。

随着电梯渐渐靠近50层，紧张与不安在酷拉皮卡的胸口扩散开来。  
从故乡被袭击的那一天起，酷拉皮卡就一直在心中描绘着敌人的模样。她反复描绘着，用仇恨填满了内心，以此熬过了无数艰辛而孤独的日子。在她的想象中，仇人一定长得无比凶残而丑陋、堪称恶的具象。  
距离那一天已经过去了五年，酷拉皮卡早已明白坏人不一定都长着一张坏人的脸；但她心中仇人的样子，依然和十二岁时所想象的一样。

酷拉皮卡站在酒吧的入口附近，环顾四周。自然，她并没有看到她想象中那样的人。

酷拉皮卡的目光最终停留在了一个男人身上。  
有一个散发着十分强大的气的男人。  
对方像是也注意到了她的视线般回望向她，起身朝她走来。

男人来到酷拉皮卡面前，露出了平静而温柔的笑容。

“你好，西索说要介绍给我的女孩子就是你吗？”

初次见到深恨已久的仇人，酷拉皮卡不由得瞪大了眼睛。  
面前微笑着的男人与多年来她所描绘的仇敌的样貌完全不同。  
酷拉皮卡原以为，一个无恶不作、恶名远扬的盗贼团体的头领肯定应该是个四十岁左右的善战男人，要么像西索一样浑身缠绕着清晰的不详气息，要么便散发着窝金那样好战的气。  
然而面前男人身上的气在量上的确庞大得难以估量，却静得出奇，犹如夜幕下的大海般风平浪静。  
男人的年龄看上去应该在二十五岁前后，鼻梁立体、长相端正，还有着陶瓷一般、以男性来说十分细腻的皮肤与纹丝不乱的柔顺黑发。他穿着白色衬衫与黑色长裤，打扮得十分简朴。如同能溶化他人戒备般柔和的笑意让他的气质看上去和所谓的优良青年没有两样。如果酷拉皮卡没学过念、感知不到对方身上的气的话，想必无论如何也想象不到这样一个人会是A级悬赏通缉犯。

（这个男人就是旅团的头领……？）

酷拉皮卡终于见到了她深恨了多年、无比迫切地想要亲手除掉的人，但心中却全无半点此时应有的感觉。  
然而，从散在前额的刘海背后隐约可见的逆十字刺青，还有那漂亮的双眼皮之下无光的暗色眼眸之中，她又能感到无论怎样窥探也深不见底的黑暗。

虽然有些难以置信，但既然这个男人口中说出了西索的名字，那他无疑就是旅团的头领。  
酷拉皮卡心中仍残留着将信将疑的困惑，但还是回过神来，答道：

“…是的，就是我。”  
“你好，今天请多关照了。”  
“也请您多多关照了。”

酷拉皮卡说完，男人便揽过她的腰，带她回到了座位上。  
在男人的手碰到她腰际的瞬间，她不禁颤抖了一下。  
男人在吧台的位置上放着一杯喝到一半的威士忌与一本书。

“喝点什么？啊，这么说来，你能喝酒了吗？”  
“没关系的，和您一样的就好。”  
“看不出来酒量还不错啊。不过，也不用勉强自己哦。”

实际上酷拉皮卡几乎没喝过酒。如果不是迫不得已，她完全不想摄入这种会夺去自己思考能力的液体。但是，考虑到接下来要做的事，她又想要借助酒精这类外物的力量。

“你脸色不太好，在紧张？”

男人说着，细细看向了她的脸。面对漆黑的瞳孔中像是要将自己贯穿一般的视线，酷拉皮卡下意识地背过了脸。  
男人稍稍往后靠了些，但依然盯着她。

“…怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，只是觉得你真的很美。有点看呆了。”  
“……”

面对男人如此轻易就说出的令人不齿的话语，酷拉皮卡有些难以保持冷静。她感觉眼前的一切都如同包裹在轻飘飘的雾霭之中一般，毫无真实感。  
酷拉皮卡全无半点说话的心情，但也明白不能一直保持沉默。她必须要勾起对方的性趣、刺探出有用的情报。

“…该怎么称呼您呢，先生？”  
“叫我‘库洛洛’就好。还有，不用和我说敬语，放轻松一点。  
我能叫你酷拉皮卡吗？”

酷拉皮卡在心中啧了一声。西索那家伙，也没必要非得告诉他自己的真名吧。更何况，对方所说的“库洛洛”这个名字是不是真名也很令人起疑。

“那我也不过多客套了。就叫我酷拉皮卡吧。”

酷拉皮卡在寻找对话的切入点时，看到了库洛洛放在吧台的书。那是一本相当破旧的书，标题是用酷拉皮卡不认识的文字写成的。

“那本书是？那不像是现在还在使用的文字…”  
“啊，这个是波利比乌斯的《历史》的初版。我现在刚好看到汉尼拔战争（译注：第二次布匿战争）里很有意思的一处。我这个人看书看入迷的时候走到哪儿都会带着，老毛病了。”

波利比乌斯的《历史》写于公元前二世纪，是讲述古希腊与罗马之间战争的史书。初版的价格在市面上应该轻松破亿。酷拉皮卡只读过现代文的译本，此刻看到原著不由得激动了起来。

“可以看一下吗？”  
“请。”

酷拉皮卡翻开了库洛洛递给她的书。然而，书中的文字全都是古希腊文，积年累月之下，剥落不清的字迹解读起来十分困难。酷拉皮卡相信，有足够的知识储备读懂这样的书并且还有意愿去读的人，在这世上不会太多。

“你在做学者一类的工作吗？这本书读起来相当不容易吧。”  
这个人该不会在旅团的工作时间之外，其实是个古代文明的研究者或者遗迹猎人吧。酷拉皮卡没有忍住，把心中的疑问问了出来。

“不，读这个只是出于兴趣而已。我虽然也没有那么强的执念，但如果可能的话还是想读用那个时代的语言写成的原著。亲身经历过那个时代的人所写下的东西，和两千年后出生的人翻译出来的东西肯定是不同的吧？”  
“的确有这种可能…我也读过这本书的现代译本，真的有那么大的区别吗？”  
“具体有多大的区别还是要看读的人怎么想。我个人读了之后对汉尼拔的印象改观了不少。原本我觉得他‘既是能让哭泣的孩子也安静下来的残忍的指挥官，又是天纵奇才的军事家’，但从他部下的角度来看似乎也不是这样。书上说他总是累了就随地躺下睡觉，还得让部下叫醒他或者给他盖上毯子，有的时候还挺脱线的。”  
“这么说的确有些意外。汉尼拔给我的印象就是因为他过于强悍而残暴，其名字直到今天也依然是恐怖的代名词。”  
“在他的敌国罗马看来肯定是这样的吧。人毕竟都是多面的，关系不同，看到的东西也会不一样。”  
“你是说在他在同伴面前不是这样的？”  
“应该不是的。在同伴看来，他应该是个意外地有些可爱的上司吧。有的时候比起完美无缺的领导者，身居高位、却让下属觉得‘这个人离不开我’的人反而更能创造强有力的组织。”

二人以此为契机交换了许多关于书的观点。库洛洛对于史书之外的诸多领域也都有所涉猎，和爱读书的酷拉皮卡很聊得来。

库洛洛的话并不多，但每次开口都能直指核心，还给出了许多酷拉皮卡完全不曾考虑到的可能性。为了让对话进行下去，酷拉皮卡必须绞尽脑汁，但库洛洛的样子却如同在家中喝酒般轻松自在，让她十分不悦。  
一门心思放在说话上后，时间便过得飞快。酷拉皮卡虽然自负于读过许多书，但此刻也不得不承认对方的知识面之广博、头脑之敏锐。

“…真不甘心，我本以为我在读书上不会输给任何人的。”  
“这也正常，毕竟活过的岁数不一样。等你像我这么大的时候，没准知道得就会比我还多了。”  
真要强啊，男人说着，轻轻地笑了。

库洛洛的考据有一个很大的特点，就是他在分析人物时总是客观得令人吃惊。  
一般来说，读书的时候将自己投射在书中人物身上、代入角色的感情去读才会比较有意思。但库洛洛身上却全无这种感觉，在评价一本书时也总是高屋建瓴地俯瞰着角色的思想。因此，从他对书的见解中很难看出他本人的思考。

原本洞察力过人、善于读懂他人想法的酷拉皮卡不免也开始焦躁起来。

完全看不出这个人在想什么。

从刚见面的时候开始，酷拉皮卡就一直在寻找可以将锁链刺进对方的胸口的破绽。然而别说破绽了，库洛洛就连情感的波动都不曾有过。原本在见面之前酷拉皮卡还想着最好能在进房间之前就抓住对方，但此刻这份不切实际的期待早已烟消云散。

酷拉皮卡完全想象不出库洛洛在床上露出破绽、让自己刺下锁链的样子。  
她甚至开始怀疑，面前这个沉稳地和自己聊起书本的男人，真的是自己一路追寻的仇敌吗。  
酷拉皮卡无比渴望有人告诉自己他此刻的绅士风度不过是为了蒙蔽对手用的假面、一旦脱下便会露出残酷无情的盗贼的面目。她想在得知真相后尽早安心下来。

否则，在自己脚下支撑着自己走到今天的东西大概会在瞬间分崩离析。

关于书的话题告一段落后，酷拉皮卡问起了她从刚见面起就觉得奇怪的一件事。

“你为什么要接受西索的提议？…你应该没有缺女人到需要专门去买的地步吧。”

以库洛洛长相之标致、头脑之敏锐，应该有很多女人任他挑选才对。事实上，在这么短的时间里，即使是疏于男女之事的酷拉皮卡也看得出库洛洛和女人打起交道有多么熟练。她也怀疑过库洛洛是不是已经看穿了她的身份，但从对方的反应中又什么都看不出来。

“也没有什么特别的理由…可能是因为西索不停地跟我说你绝对很合我的口味吧。”

库洛洛顿了顿，看向了酷拉皮卡。

“还有，就是因为听说你父母双亡还欠下了一大笔债，觉得你一个女孩子应该很不容易。因为我也是孤儿，所以能想象到无依无靠的孩子过得有多辛苦。”

酷拉皮卡的背脊上爬过一阵凉意，浑身血色尽失。

这个人在说什么啊。  
他是因为同情一个可怜的女孩才来的吗。

同胞被尽数虐杀后，独自一人走过的日子如同走马灯般在酷拉皮卡的脑海中闪过。  
她心跳如鼓，手上渗出汗来，喉头仿佛被堵住了一般发不出声音。  
从失去故土到猎人考试的五年里，酷拉皮卡的确过得无比艰辛。很少有人愿意雇用一个身份成谜的孩子，最开始的时候她常常在只能借宿在一方屋檐之下、在严冬的夜里忍饥挨饿地入眠。然而，比起饥饿与寒冷更加难熬的，是为了不让任何人知晓自己惨痛的过去、窟卢塔族的身份与被复仇所束缚的真心而被迫与人保持距离的孤独。  
到了现在，酷拉皮卡已经获得了一定的力量，但这份孤独却未曾改变。猎人考试时，她是因为遇到了与自己一样不顾危险也要追寻目标的同伴，这才向他们吐露了自己的秘密。酷拉皮卡后来为此十分后悔。  
她绝不想让自己丑陋的私怨害得同伴们身陷险境。  
她再也不想失去珍视的人了。

而此刻，自己面前的男人、一切的元凶却好像在同情着那些日子里她所经历过的痛苦一般。酷拉皮卡只觉得坐立难安。  
她用不知何时变得无比干渴的喉咙艰难地说道：

“…我…已经…不是小孩子了。”

库洛洛扑哧一笑，说，那可太好了。随之用自己的手握住了酷拉皮卡放在桌子上的手。突如其来、不曾预料到的感觉让酷拉皮卡一把甩开了他。  
并不是出于被仇人碰到的厌恶。而是因为对方的手和她的手仿佛相互吸引着一般、肌肤相接之处传来的热度比她想象中更加温暖，让她不由得打了个寒战。

酷拉皮卡感到自己的耳边嗡嗡作响。不知从何时起，头开始疼得厉害。

她像是要避开男人的视线般低下了头。

“关于买下你的价钱，是先由我出价然后我们再商量，对吧？”

库洛洛取出一张支票，娴熟地滑转笔尖写下了一串数字。这样如何？库洛洛问着，将写有金额的支票递给了她。酷拉皮卡看清后，瞪大了眼睛。

“这些钱我不能收下！”

库洛洛写下的金额和正常意义上买下一个女人一晚的价钱不在一个量级。  
这其中施舍的意味令酷拉皮卡厌恶得无以复加。  
虐杀了同胞们的仇敌是一个没有人性的恶魔，心中不存在一丝一毫的慈悲或柔情。  
他必须是。

“这些还不够还清欠款吗？”

“不是！”

“如果不是的话，既然我都说了要给你了，你就心怀感激地收下如何？”

“这怎么可以！…我们…我们毕竟才刚刚认识。”

库洛洛的嘴角漏出了嘲弄般的笑声。

“这话说得真有意思。如果要看认识时间的长短的话，换做是熟悉的男人就能收下了？”

“…不是这个问题。”

“就是这个问题。这样一笔钱有的人一出生就能从父母那里拿到，不用付出任何努力。这和从我这里收下又有什么区别？”

库洛洛在此截住话头，把手伸向了酷拉皮卡的头发。他将一缕蓬松的金发捋到她的耳后，随之轻柔地拂过了她的耳廓。男人的手顺着脖颈自然地一路向下，来到她裸露在外的后背。  
不曾体会过的触感与晦暗的瞳孔中映出的欲望之色让酷拉皮卡的身体僵住了。

“而且，你也不是白拿我的钱吧？这样看来，你还相当高尚呢。”

走吧。库洛洛说着，用力搂住她的肩，强行带她从椅子上站了起来。  
酷拉皮卡没有再反驳一句话。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：本章有直接性描写

库洛洛带酷拉皮卡来到了同一家酒店里自称是他事先订好的房间中。

一进房间，酷拉皮卡便被摁在了墙上，男人的唇叠上了她的唇。库洛洛的行为来得太急，酷拉皮卡一时忘记了自己的立场、挣扎着抵抗了起来，但男人抓住她的手紧紧贴在墙上，让她无处可逃。库洛洛的舌无情地探入她的口中尽情蹂躏，缠上了她躲进口腔深处的舌头。  
激烈的深吻让酷拉皮卡无法呼吸。她想要背过脸逃开，库洛洛却没有允许。

“嗯…啊、嗯嗯…”

吻还在继续，库洛洛的手攀上了她赤裸的大腿，随之从裙子的下摆伸了进去在她的腰间摸索。  
和手被握住的时候一样，男人摸过的地方传过肌肤与肌肤相互交叠的触感，渐渐热了起来。  
明明是令她无比不快的行为，腰间却传来阵阵发胀的疼痛。  
酷拉皮卡知道不能就这样任对方摆布，但却不知该拿这未知的感觉如何是好，只能闭紧眼睛忍耐。

库洛洛的嘴唇终于放开了她。  
酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛，看到库洛洛的脸上第一次露出了有些惊讶的神情。

“难不成，这是你的初吻？”酷拉皮卡感到自己的脸刷地红了。她低下了头。  
她原本不想让他知道的。  
没想到只是碰了一下嘴唇就会被他发现。

库洛洛像是看出了酷拉皮卡在想什么。  
他的脸上浮现出了有些为难的微笑。

“这么说，上床也是第一次了。你没有个喜欢的男人什么的吗？  
应该在来之前先让他抱一次的。”

酷拉皮卡身边怎么会有这种男人。她完全是为了复仇与夺回同胞的眼睛才活到今天的，男女之情一类的东西与她无缘。

“——虽然我还挺高兴的。”

“啧——！…我还什么都没说呢！”

“这种时候就不必逞强了，反正只要上了床就会暴露的。  
第一次的话应该无论如何都会有点疼，但我会努力让酷拉皮卡也好好享受一下的。”

酷拉皮卡被激怒了。库洛洛或许是想做个温柔的绅士，但她可完全没有半点寻欢作乐的心思。不如说，她最不想感受到的就是和仇人身体交合时的快感。没有比这更耻辱的东西了。

男人出人意料的话语让酷拉皮卡的头脑之中充满了怒火与困惑。  
要想抓住对方的破绽刺下锁链，最重要的就是保持最大限度的冷静。但随着事态的发展越来越偏离酷拉皮卡的预期，她的情绪逐渐激动了起来。

“没有这个必要！你只要以你的快感为先，去了之后就给我赶快完事。”

库洛洛听她这样说，露出了相当真诚的笑容。  
“你啊，还真是没搞清楚自己的立场。世界上哪儿还有第二个对付了大价钱的客人说这种话的娼妓？  
虽然我觉得你这点也挺可爱的…”

库洛洛说着，伸手捏住了酷拉皮卡的下巴，强迫她抬起头来。被那双晦暗而凶猛的雄性瞳孔捉住时，酷拉皮卡的双肩不由得下意识地一阵发抖。

“但是，你搞错了一件事。  
接下来要怎么抱你不是由你决定的。  
而是我。”

库洛洛轻笑一声，抓着酷拉皮卡的手腕将她拽进了卧室、丢在了床上。  
紧接着，他便用膝盖分开了她雪白光洁的双腿，以自身的体重压住了她。

“不、不要！”

“现在才说有点晚了吧？先是穿着这样的衣服诱惑我，然后又说这种话？  
真狡猾。”

随着库洛洛熟练地拉下裙子的拉链，整条裙子仿佛就是为了这种场面而设计的一般，无比轻易地便散落开来。酷拉皮卡慌忙用手盖住了胸口不曾被任何人的目光触及过的双丘。  
“在紧张？”

“才没有！”  
“那就让我好好看看。难得生得这么美的身体。”

库洛洛单手将酷拉皮卡双手禁锢在床单上，张嘴含住了她的乳头，又用舌尖轻柔地舔过。空出的另一只手则温柔地揉捏起了她的另一只乳房。酷拉皮卡情不自禁地叫出了声。

“呜！…不要…”

“这么敏感啊。我们两个的身体，说不定真的很合得来哦。”

“怎…怎么可能…”

灯也不关就做这种事，再加上还被男人还这样说，酷拉皮卡的脸染上了羞耻的红晕。  
库洛洛扑在她身上时十分粗暴，但那双手触碰酷拉皮卡的动作却无比细腻而温柔。男人身上丝毫没有半点在欲望的驱使下不管不顾、强行侵犯她的感觉，一切反而像是一场男方在关照着初尝禁果的恋人般甜蜜的欢好。  
酷拉皮卡感到她的身体违背她的意志在库洛洛的爱抚之下如同灼烧般热了起来。从未感受过的酥痒覆盖了全身。

开什么玩笑，  
这怎么可能忍得下去。

“不要…”

库洛洛听到她的声音，露出了有些不解的表情。

“不用做这些…我说过了，一切以你的快感为先。你都付过钱了，要怎么对我都随你喜欢。”  
“我就是在做我喜欢的事啊，我也说了要按我的想法抱你。”  
“那…”

酷拉皮卡追问的目光聚焦在库洛洛脸上，从男人眼中捕捉到了一道狡猾的光。  
“我现在最感兴趣的，就是你沉醉于快感中的样子。”  
库洛洛说着，解开了缀着蕾丝的黑色内裤上细细的绳结。

“…啊…不…不要…啊、不…”  
酷拉皮卡不知道库洛洛的行为已经持续了多久。  
最初的时候，她拼了命似的阻断自己的感官想要抵抗，坚决不肯拾起一分一厘的快感；然而随着库洛洛不断执拗地探索、攻击她的敏感地带，酷拉皮卡口中逐渐发出了淫靡的喘息。

“为什么…要这么做…”

以刚出生时一般一丝不挂的姿态和憎恨到极点的男人身体相接，竟然会伴随着如此强烈的快感。酷拉皮卡不敢相信。  
她一开始还顽固地紧闭着的私处此刻不断地渗出爱液、含住了库洛洛的三根手指。  
库洛洛的手指拨弄着她的腔壁，刚一找到她敏感的位置便在那里反复擦过。

“啊啊…！”

酷拉皮卡叫出的声音无比甜美。

“这里，被摸得很舒服？声音都变了。”

酷拉皮卡本来是打算趁这个男人失去理智的时候杀了他的。  
但每当她想要使用念的时候，男人总会握住她的手、在她感官最为敏锐的部位加以刺激，让她只能拼死抑制住身体的颤抖，全无使出念的余力。  
失去理智的一方反而是她自己。

“还是处女就这么湿了呢。到底是你太敏感了，还是你和我的适应度太高了呢。”

应该是二者兼有吧。库洛洛说着，停留在酷拉皮卡体内的手指蹭过她尤为敏感的部位，又轻轻咬住了她红胀的乳头。

“啊啊！”  
过于强烈的快感让酷拉皮卡的腰不由自主地摇了起来。  
库洛洛见状，哧地一声笑了。  
“腰在摇哦。”  
“…才没有！”

本来应该是自己把男人玩弄于股掌之间的，现在却只能随着对方的一举一动淫荡地频频喘息。酷拉皮卡心里无比不甘。自己明明是舍弃了窟卢塔的尊严、抱着玉石俱焚的打算而来的，但照这样下去就要以白白忍受对方的肆意凌辱而告终了。酷拉皮卡无言地诅咒起了触碰着自己的男人，还有自己回应着男人指尖的身体。

这副难以置信的丑态让她一直忍住的泪水差一点就要流下。  
库洛洛忽然停了下来，漆黑的双眸凝视着她，眼中的黑暗比方才更深。

“…你刚刚的表情…”

“…嗯？”

“刚刚在酒吧的时候也有过好几次，难过得像是马上就要哭出来了一样。  
被迫和我做娼妓一般的事，就这么难受吗？”

库洛洛的手轻柔地摸了摸酷拉皮卡的面颊。

“不用忍着，想哭就哭吧。”

一切的元凶说出的这一席话瞬间就把酷拉皮卡的理性推到了崩溃的边缘。她用尽所有的力气聚集起全部理智，才勉强没有忘我地哭喊着具现化出锁链、发动攻击。

坚强些。

这样的话，不顾一切地来到这里就全无意义了。  
这个男人很有可能直到最后都不会露出任何破绽。即便如此，也不能放弃这个千载难逢的机会。

酷拉皮卡抿紧嘴唇，瞪大了含泪的双眼死死地瞪着库洛洛。  
与此相对地，库洛洛的眼睛因快乐而眯成了细缝。

“看酷拉皮卡也很想要的样子，我也差不多进去吧。”

酷拉皮卡全身僵住了。虽然在来之前早已做好了觉悟，但当这个时刻真正来临时，她果然还是无法直视。她闭上眼睛、背过了头去。  
腰被男人紧紧地固定着，库洛洛的东西碰到了她的私处。然而，已经被库洛洛玩弄得焦躁难耐的甬道口丝毫不顾及她的感受，只受到如此微小的刺激便轻轻震颤了起来。  
下一个瞬间，有什么东西带着手指无法比拟的质量挤进了酷拉皮卡体内。内脏被沉重压迫的感觉让酷拉皮卡的口中差点漏出哭声。她为了不发出声音而咬紧了唇，一滴鲜血顺着下颚滑落。

“放松一点，不然全部进不去。”

库洛洛俯下身来，将酷拉皮卡的耳朵轻轻咬进口中。  
来自意外部位的刺激分散了酷拉皮卡的注意，库洛洛趁这一瞬间在她狭窄的内里又进了一些。某种滚烫的东西抵在身体深处的感觉伴随着剧痛传来。  
然而，库洛洛花了很长时间放松下来的内部虽然狭窄却早已溢满蜜水，使得男人的入侵变得极为容易。  
的确很疼，但却不只有疼痛。

这个事实对酷拉皮卡而言是无上的屈辱。

库洛洛舔去她下巴上的血，脸上浮现出了愉悦的笑容。

“你里面，现在正一边收缩一边吸着我哦。是刚刚让你等了太久，已经等不及了吗？”

“怎么可——”

库洛洛不等她说完，便抓挠在了她裂口上方最为敏感的部位。

“啊！”

“做点让你更舒服的事吧。”

库洛洛停止爱抚她的身体，缓缓开始了抽插。他在进入后依然不疾不徐，腰部的动作轻缓得如同不想让酷拉皮卡在快感之外感受到的多余的疼痛般。他仔细地感知着酷拉皮卡每一处细微的反应，毫无失去理性的样子。  
另一边，和仇人媾和的事实与体内库洛洛带来的陌生刺激已经牢牢填满了酷拉皮卡的身心，让她再也无暇思考其他。每当男人深入的突刺碰到她的敏感部位时，便会有难以忍受的快感不顾她的感受而袭来，使得她的秘部溢出了蜜水。  
床单已经被两人的体液染得湿润不堪，猥亵的水响回荡在房间里。

“…哈…呀…啊…啊啊”  
渐渐加速的刺激让酷拉皮卡的大脑一片空白。  
思考能力逐渐远去。  
唯一残留着知觉的，只有在自己体内往来着的滚烫的固体、还有男人的手摸过的地方。

不知何时起，酷拉皮卡已经被巨大的快感所压倒，开始主动淫荡地摇晃着腰配合起了库洛洛的动作。她的内里频频收缩着，将男人的东西缠得更紧。  
在库洛洛咬住她的乳头、又一次狠狠插入的瞬间，酷拉皮卡的头猛地晃了一下。

“啊……啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

有生以来的第一次绝顶让酷拉皮卡浑身不住地颤抖。  
她的眼里含着水光，簌簌发抖的身体震颤着，忍不住一把抱紧了库洛洛的胸膛。

“酷拉皮卡，真可爱。”

库洛洛面带满足地在她的额头印下轻轻的啄吻，等待她恢复平静。酷拉皮卡的内壁一跳一跳地挤压着库洛洛的分身，向他发出淫靡的邀请。库洛洛等到阴道的收缩稍微放缓后，便难耐地开始了正式的律动。

大脑一片空白，已经完全无法思考。不，是完全不愿思考了。  
随着男人的动作而剧烈地摇晃着、沉浸在快感之中大口喘息着的自己，在酷拉皮卡看来如同陌生人一般。  
每当被库洛洛剧烈的动作刺穿身体深处时，总有难以忍受的快意再次涌来。

在库洛洛将欲望毫无保留地释放在她体内的同时，酷拉皮卡迎来了第二次绝顶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 色吗。如果有被色到就太好了。反复过了这么多遍之后我有点失去判断能力了……费了这么大劲翻译的色文要是看的人不觉得色我岂不是白干了！不过第一次翻译色文没什么经验，可能有些生硬，有好多我觉得特别色的地方没翻译出来，对不起但我尽力了！  
> 第三章这段到底是不是雷普我思考了好久，感觉这是个值得探讨的问题。总之肯定不能算是知情同意。  
> 以及不知道是不是我的错觉，我把库洛洛的语气翻得好宠，不过重读了原文后我觉得这应该不是我理解有误，遂保留。


	4. Chapter 4

酷拉皮卡躺在床上，茫然地望着天花板。那里吊着一盏缀满精巧装饰的豪华的水晶灯，与这家高级酒店十分相称；但在酷拉皮卡的眼中却空无一物。  
她很难相信这一切都是真的。无论是这个世上最可恨的男人施予自己的怜悯，还是他对待恋人般轻柔地爱抚过自己全身的手，以及在与仇敌媾和之中高潮连连、淫靡地摇晃着腰的自己。

一只手轻轻抚在了她的头发上。她向旁边看去，一旁的男人脸上挂着心满意足的笑容。

“看来酷拉皮卡也觉得很舒服，太好了。一般来说很少有第一次就能射在里面的。  
应该是因为你和我的身体真的很合得来吧。我也很享受。”

男人口中温柔的话语给了酷拉皮卡最后一击。

啊啊，我和这个男人上过床了。酷拉皮卡心想。

全然不似拷问。

也不是强奸。

我和我最恨的男人上床了。

想到这里，一直忍到现在的泪水又差点溢出眼眶。

忍不住了。

已经是极限了。

但是，酷拉皮卡知道绝不能在这个男人面前哭泣。  
因为这个时候一旦哭出来，肯定会将至今为止都深藏在心中的那些不为人知的东西都一并发泄出来，露出千疮百孔的自己。

“我去冲澡。”

酷拉皮卡拂开抚摸着自己头发的手，支起了上身。她低头朝着浴室的门走去，不让对方看到自己的脸。

就在那个瞬间，她的手腕突然被男人紧紧抓住，被迫回过了头来。  
突如其来的冲击之下，停在眼眶中的一滴泪水顺着她的面颊滑落。在那短短的一瞬，她的目光与男人的目光两相碰撞，交织在了一起。  
刹那间，男人便将她拉进怀中，用力抱紧了她。

等回过神来时，她已经在仇人的怀中泪如决堤般哭了起来。  
太多压抑了太久的东西不受控制地满溢而出，酷拉皮卡抽噎着、放声大哭。

今天所做的种种傻事、  
不明就里的丧失感、  
那一天失去全部所爱之人的悲伤、  
长久以来忍受着孤独一人走过的日子、  
对杀害同胞的凶手怀揣的无比强烈的杀意、  
此刻，被无比憎恨的仇人抱在怀中、  
感受着从仇敌身上传来的温暖的自己、

千头万绪同时包围了她，酷拉皮卡自己也不清楚自己到底在哭什么。  
她哭着，像是要把自己也无法理清的纷乱复杂的情感全部丢给眼前之人一般哭着。

酷拉皮卡不断地用力捶打着库洛洛，想从对方的胸口逃开。  
但和她不同，那个人的胸膛厚实而有力，无论怎么她挣扎都纹丝不动。

她全力抵抗了一阵，却发现束缚着自己的双臂反而越抱越紧，便放弃抵抗、任由对方把她抱在怀中，继续哭了起来。  
库洛洛一言不发，只是一直温柔地抚摸着她的头。手上的动作如同是在触碰心爱之人一般，无比轻柔。

两人就这样，不知过了多久。

酷拉皮卡哭得声音嘶哑，头也因缺氧而发昏。凌乱的呼吸尚未平复，吸气时还会传来轻轻的抽泣声。  
打从她记事以来，大概还是第一次在人前哭成这样。即使是在同胞尽数被杀时，酷拉皮卡也只在无人的地方哭过。从那以后的五年里，她也不曾一次在他人面前落泪。  
她害怕袒露出真实的自己、让别人踏入自己的内心。  
她不想让任何人了解自己心中那些混沌而丑恶的思绪。  
但此刻，她却在仇人面前如此哭得如此狼狈而忘我。没有比这更讽刺的事了。

然而，透过肌肤直接传来的温暖与轻柔地抚摸着她的手之中，又有某种不可思议的舒适，像极了那些她一度失去的东西。  
酷拉皮卡早已耗尽了抵抗的力气。她放任自己沉湎其中，安静地躺在了对方怀里。

片刻后，库洛洛打破了漫长的沉默。

“冷静下来了吗？”

酷拉皮卡的头脑中如同飘着浮雾一般、思考仍有些迟缓，但她还是听出了库洛洛声音中的异样。男人的声音一如既往地平缓、低沉，却第一次出现了某种像是烦躁般的东西。

抚摸着她的头的手忽然停下了。  
从未从库洛洛口中听到过的冷酷声音回荡在房间里。

“…刚刚你说，要我以自己的快感为先，对吧。让我不要手下留情。  
我现在就满足你。”

一瞬之间，酷拉皮卡的头便被狠狠摁在了床上。  
库洛洛的动作过于突然，她来不及作出任何反抗。

库洛洛用力地抱着她的腰、将她摆成了动物般的姿势，没有任何前戏便粗暴地贯穿了她。突如其来的刺激让酷拉皮卡的眼前火花四溅。  
与方才完全不同，库洛洛此刻剧烈的动作丝毫不顾忌她的身体。

在深深的摇晃与碰撞中，酷拉皮卡连思考原因的力气都没有了。库洛洛反复变换着体位，一次又一次地在她体内发泄着情欲。  
在已经不知道是第几次的行为之中，酷拉皮卡最终失去了意识。

◇◇◇

再次睁开眼睛时，朝阳已经升起。温暖的阳光透过床边巨大的窗户照耀着屋内。  
酷拉皮卡身上还残留着睡意，她先是愣了一会儿，而后突然想起了自己的处境，猛地爬了起来。  
浑身上下都传来倦怠与隐隐的钝痛。酷拉皮卡惊恐地看向自己的身体，上面布满了红色的痕迹。她又看向疼得最厉害的地方，看到了大腿上附着的粘稠的白浊与体液以及干涸的血痕。

窗外阳光灿烂、晴空万里，酷拉皮卡的心中却充斥着无边的黑暗与混乱。头也很痛。  
她暂且忍住疼痛向悄悄向四周看去，房间里丝毫没有别人的气息。  
库洛洛应该已经回去了。

酷拉皮卡无力地倒回了床上。  
她身心俱疲，脑海中像是泛着迷雾一般无法正常运转。  
酷拉皮卡心中郁郁寡欢，也不是很清楚该怎样理解昨天的事。自己实在是过于愚蠢、蠢得令人难以同情。  
第一次与仇敌的会面之中，哪怕是只看对话的过程，自己暴露出的情感的波动也太多了。

（结果，不但没能杀了他，也没掌握到什么有用的情报。）

但经过这次酷拉皮卡至少明白了一件事，那就是自己和对方的实力相差多么悬殊。在这么长的时间里，那个男人甚至没有露出哪怕一丝一毫的破绽。就算挑起正面对决，自己也百分之百没有胜算。

比这更恐怖的，是酷拉皮卡从始至终都没能看透他在想什么。

（…为什么那个时候库洛洛突然生气了呢，是被我哭烦了吗。）

但在哭的时候，那双手却又一直无比温柔地抚摸着她的头，不知是不是在安慰她。  
那个情感全不外露的男人，只在最后明显表现出了烦躁。但酷拉皮卡却不明白其中的理由。

要想的事情堆积如山，但头脑却完全无法正常运转。或许是因为流干了五年份的眼泪的缘故，虚脱的身体也在劝她暂时放弃思考。

至少先要离开这里。酷拉皮卡想着，斥责着虚浮的双腿摇摇晃晃地站了起来。她披上酒店的浴巾，正打算走向浴室时，目光定在了男人留在桌上的一张纸片上。

那是昨天库洛洛给她的支票。酷拉皮卡将它拿起，准备撕个粉碎。但她又想起了昨天在酒吧时库洛洛说过的话，手一时间无法动弹。她仿佛被无数矛盾的感情包围了一般，胸口郁结得难受。

离开酒店后，酷拉皮卡直接去向了银行，将支票上的钱取出并全部汇给了援助孤儿的NPO机构。


	5. Chapter 5

QUWROF SIDE

“又在读书？你这个人真是个书虫。”

库洛洛正躺在据点里一张破旧的沙发上读书。此刻，据点里只有芬克斯、富兰克林、库洛洛，以及不知刚从哪里散步回来西索。

“西索，这种时候你干什么去了？”正在喝酒的芬克斯向他问道。  
“保密。只是去见了一个女孩子。”  
“你倒是悠闲，这么快就趁翘班的时候在友克鑫找到女人了吗？”

芬克斯惊讶的表情里混杂着些许羡慕。

“不不，很遗憾我们并不是那种关系哦♦︎”

西索悄悄向库洛洛投去一瞥。库洛洛的目光依然牢牢钉在书上，看上去对他们的对话没有任何兴趣。

“库洛洛。我很久之前就想问问你了…如果要谈恋爱的话，你喜欢什么类型的女人？”

西索唐突的问题让在场的几个人都陷入了微妙的沉默。芬克斯和富兰克林一脸“这家伙没事说什么呢”的表情。

库洛洛也感到有些奇怪，但同时他也发觉自己好像从来没有深入想过这个问题。对库洛洛而言，即使他什么都不做，女人这种东西也会主动凑到他的眼前。心情好时，他也会和人上床，但那只不过是为了处理正常的生理需求；之前连续几个月滞留在同一座城市时，他也找过固定的床伴，但这种关系一般都随着他的离开而告终。作为盗贼，库洛洛从未从女人身上感到过盯上一件稀世珍宝时那种刺激与亢奋，所以也从未专门在这个问题上费心思考过。  
库洛洛的目光依然停留在书上，手放在下巴上思考了片刻后给出了答案。

“…喜欢的类型吗，倒是没怎么想过。不过，考虑到要在我的视线里停留几个小时，美必须是第一位的。还有，就是必须具备能够进行最低程度的对话的知识。”

那岂不是说只要是美女的同时不是笨蛋就谁都可以吗，根本不算类型吧。富兰克林在心中想着，嘴上什么也没说。

“太好了，那她完全符合你的标准。我这里有个无论如何都想让库洛洛买下一晚的女孩子，既是个美人，头脑又聪明，肯定是你喜欢的类型。”  
“啊？！”  
芬克斯和富兰克林一齐叫出了声。  
“是个很可怜的女孩子呢。年纪轻轻就没了父母，又没有可以投靠的人，还欠下了一大笔还不起的债，现在过得很苦。能被你这样招女孩子喜欢的美男子买下的话，她肯定也会很高兴的。就当是做慈善，怎么样？”

库洛洛毫无反应地继续看着书，片刻后轻叹了一口气。

“我拒绝。如果是这样的话，你去买不就好了？而且，做慈善的话直接给钱就可以，没有必要特意去买。”  
“真的不去么？那个女孩子金发碧眼，非常漂亮，就连你这种高标准的鉴赏家也一定不会失望的。”  
“西索，别太过分了！别老跟团长说这种奇怪的事。而且要是真有这么可爱的女孩子的话，不如我去——”  
库洛洛打断了芬克斯的话。  
“不行。西索介绍来的女人太可疑了。”

至此，库洛洛第一次从书中抬起头来，看向了嘴角上扬、一脸愉悦的西索。

“西索，你到底在打什么主意？”

气氛顿时骤变。  
西索卸下脸上的笑容，瞥了一眼芬克斯与富兰克林。  
库洛洛注意到西索的眼神，对二人说道：

“芬，富兰，出去一下。”  
“但和这家伙独处…”  
“没关系的。”

对吧？库洛洛看了一眼西索，西索像是同意般点了点头。  
二人见状便没有坚持，表情复杂地离开了。

“你有什么目的？对方是什么人？”

库洛洛从沙发上爬了起来，坐直了身子正对着西索。  
“果然，防备心像你这么重的人不可能轻易就照办呢…”  
“这太正常了，你说得这么突然，任谁听了都会觉得可疑的。”

库洛洛说完才想起芬克斯好像就没觉得可疑，表情顿时有些僵硬。

“我刚刚说的大体上都是真的，那个女孩是个少见的美人，想让你和她过一夜也是真心话。而且，她肯定是库洛洛现在最想见的人哦。”

最后这句意味深长的话引起了库洛洛的警觉。现在旅团正在倾全团之力寻找锁链手，西索自然也是知道的。  
原来如此，库洛洛心想，在各种意义上都很麻烦啊。

“我确认一下，对方是锁链手吗？你又是什么时候知道她的真实身份的？”  
“就是你想的那样没错。我第一次遇见她是在猎人考试上，但直到这次在拍卖会场再见到她的时候才知道她是窟卢塔族，而且还是锁链手。我们当时交换了不少情报。”

西索虚实结合地解释了一番。

“交换了不少情报吗…没想到锁链手是女人。她也知道来的是蜘蛛的首领或者团员吧？不然这么做对她就没好处了。  
所以呢？要我去见一个对蜘蛛抱有深仇大恨的人，是打算让她杀了我？”

库洛洛向西索问道，脸上的表情有些意外。  
“怎么可能…我可受不了你被别的家伙杀掉。我就知道你不会轻易答应的，也想到肯定得给你剧透了。”  
“我不懂。这么做对你有什么好处？”  
“什么事情都要考虑好处和坏处是你的坏习惯哦，这个世界可没有简单到什么事都能被合理地解释清楚。”  
“这个我知道。…我只是想说你的提议不合逻辑。”

库洛洛虽然明白，但他这个人还从未有过情感盖过理智的经历。库洛洛自然也不是没有感情，只是还从来没有任何东西干扰得了他的理性判断。从幼时开始，库洛洛所处的环境便决定了他很难接触到多少富有人情味的感情。那个地方只有垃圾堆成的山、混在垃圾之中的尸体，以及作出任何错误判断便会成为垃圾的一部分这一冰冷的现实。  
在通过阅读过大量书籍之后，库洛洛也学习到了正常人类的情感模式。他清楚自己缺少的是什么，但他打从心底觉得没有比被无形无迹的感情冲昏头脑、无法做出正确判断而受伤更滑稽可笑的事。因此，他并不认为自己现在这样有什么不便之处。  
“只是一时兴起想到的点子，想看看你面对她时会有怎么样的反应，仅此而已。如果你对她没兴趣的话，直接杀掉也无所谓。只要在结束后联系我一下就行，对你来说应该只有好处没有坏处吧？”  
西索的情感模式无法用从书中学到的东西解释，但这件事在库洛洛看来的确不坏。  
关于窝金的死，他也不是什么想法都没有。

如果不是值得赏玩的对象的话，立刻杀掉即可；  
如果是值得赏玩的对象的话，就用对她来说最为屈辱的方式抱过后，再杀便可。

“我知道了，时间和地点由我来定。到时候联系你。”


	6. Chapter 6

的确很美。库洛洛心想。柔顺丝滑的金发，再加上陶器般白皙的肌肤。还有颀长纤细的肢体。光线昏暗的酒吧之中，仿佛只有正在等他的人所站的地方打着一束光。

（没想到拥有最后的火红眼的人竟然如此美貌…）

这家伙大概值多少钱呢。火红眼的市价大概在10亿左右，整体的话肯定还能再翻十倍吧。根据使用目的不同，或许还能更高。

（虽然我本来对人口买卖完全没有兴趣吧…）

库洛洛在带她走回吧台的同时，心中出于盗贼的习惯而思考着。  
自己手中扶着的腰肢，纤细得仿佛只要稍微用力便会折断。

落座后，库洛洛再次看向了自己身旁的锁链手。黑色的礼裙在背后空出很大一块，美丽的背部线条在橘黄的灯光之下显得格外诱人。翘起的双腿使得本来就短的裙摆被掀得更高，毫无保留地展露出了那双纤长有致的美腿。或许是因为那模糊了性别之差的清秀容貌，也可能是由于那双大眼睛里坚定的意志与知性，眼前之人虽然一身应召女郎常见的打扮，却依然给人以凛然高贵之感。

（没准西索是对的，搞不好她真的是我喜欢的类型。至少长相上是的…）

库洛洛想着，脑海中浮现出了魔术师胆大无畏的笑容。

从刚一见面起，库洛洛便有些注意到了。而随着对话不断深入，他愈发感到酷拉皮卡这个人和他事先所猜测的完全不同。  
说实在的，他完全不觉得酷拉皮卡像是能杀死窝金的念能力者。她应该要么有某种能够瞬间让气量最大化的体质，要么就是设置了风险极高的誓约。也可能是二者兼有。

此外，库洛洛本以为一个在黑帮之中占有一席之地、还能和西索进行这种交易的，应该是个更加精于世道的女人。然而，酷拉皮卡身上高洁而坚硬的气质可以说与他的预想完全相反。库洛洛甚至觉得，利用女色这种事应该是她最为忌讳、厌恶的行为之一。  
只是被摸了一下腰便流露出了轻微的颤抖。那应该不只是出于被仇人碰到的厌恶。

酷拉皮卡的言行实在是过于生涩，生涩得让库洛洛都有些吃惊。她该不会以为整个人处于这样紧张、不安又迷茫的状态之下，还能让美人计成功吧。酷拉皮卡这个人，明明头脑很好，做事却有相当不顾后果、自暴自弃的倾向。

（…但这也就是说，她不惜做到这一步，也想杀了我吗。）

库洛洛试着想象了一下酷拉皮卡至今为止的人生。  
那想必是在同胞被杀后、为了杀死蜘蛛这唯一一个目的而献上一切的人生。酷拉皮卡大概是牺牲了以她的才华本应获得的一切、只依靠仇恨才活到今天的。

想到这里，库洛洛心中涌现出了无比扭曲的愉悦与施虐欲。他不由得想要挖出藏在那张若无其事的澄净面孔背后丑陋的感情，摧毁对方的理智、将她整个人打碎成一片狼藉。

对库洛洛而言，把握眼前之人的价值观易如反掌。他很快便想到了怎样才能让她感受到最深的厌恶与屈辱。  
或许是因为一直被迫以和原本性格大相径庭的方式生活的缘故，酷拉皮卡看上去总是处于激烈的内心冲突之中。只要在此稍加刺激，她心里那根紧绷的弦便会轻易断裂、连带着整个人一起毫无悬念地崩溃吧。  
库洛洛故意将话题引到自己身上，流露出一副对弱者心怀慈悲的样子，以此动摇酷拉皮卡的意志。  
听到他这么说时，酷拉皮卡露出了像是立刻就要哭出来一般、无比受伤的表情。和他预料之中的一模一样。然而，那只出现了一瞬的表情是那样飘渺而痛苦，不知何为仿佛刺进了库洛洛心中。

库洛洛本想着上了床之后要做的事也是一样的。既然对方想看到自己身为强盗残暴无情的一面，那只要表现出完全相反的样子即可。  
对方的美丽完全值得他细细品味。用对待恋人般温柔甜蜜的情事给予她最深的快感、同时将她逼入绝望的深渊。然后在尽情享用那美丽的身体之后，了结她的性命即可。  
库洛洛在提前订好的房间里使用了能够在指定的密闭空间内封住念能力的能力。这项能力只能在密室中使用，并且同时也会封住自己的念，所以基本没有用过。但在这种时候却相当有用。

比起冷静地排除风险、精心布局的库洛洛，感情用事地跳进敌人陷阱的酷拉皮卡，就如同主动飞进蜘蛛之巢、让蛛丝缠住手脚的蝴蝶一般。

一切本该就这样非常简单地结束的。

事态的发展最终还是偏离了库洛洛的预期，而且偏离得相当之早。

当得知酷拉皮卡是第一次和人上床时，库洛洛心里与其说是意外，不如说都有些震惊。  
到了这一步，这份朝自己而来的杀意，在库洛洛看来坚定得甚至都有些可爱。  
今晚或许会成为比想象中更有趣的一晚。库洛洛想着，按住了身下的女人。从裙子中剥落出的身体白皙得近乎透明，摸在那光滑的肌肤上时，手仿佛被吸住了一般十分舒适。  
女人在自己面前赤身裸体、因羞耻而涨红了脸的样子也十分诱人。  
库洛洛久违地感到了自己的挺立。

那句“我现在最感兴趣的，就是你沉醉于快感中的样子”是库洛洛的真心话。他用爱抚依次开拓起了酷拉皮卡的每一处性感带，连他自己都不知道为什么要做得如此细致。  
他这是第一次在床上如此耐心。  
原本散发着近乎顽固的高洁气息的女人，此刻却呼吸凌乱地沉浸在无边的快感之中。这副姿态在库洛洛看来无比煽情。在这种失去理智的情况下，酷拉皮卡打算使用能力的时机也被库洛洛看得一清二楚。库洛洛只需握住她的手、擦过她敏感的部位，女人便颤抖着达到了高潮。

情事结束后，库洛洛因为如预想中一般成功将对方引入了快乐的泥沼而获得了一定的满足感。  
但是，酷拉皮卡偶尔露出的那副泫然欲泣的表情还是令他有些在意。那种仿佛在极力忍受着什么一般、无比飘渺而虚幻的表情始终留在库洛洛的脑海之中。

——如果真的让她哭出来，或许就能找到答案了。

库洛洛觉得，如果能看到那副表情背后的泪水的话，或许就能明白到底是什么触动了自己的心弦。而那一定会是个能令自己满意的答案。

他看向茫然地注视着天花板的酷拉皮卡。

——还差一步。

还差一步，对方便会崩溃。

库洛洛如同乘胜追击般，说出了对方最不想听到的话。

如他所料，酷拉皮卡的眼眶中因自己的一席话而蓄满了泪水。当酷拉皮卡站起身时，他向她伸出了手。  
库洛洛抓住她的手腕、让她看向自己。  
酷拉皮卡已然湿润的大眼睛中滑下了一滴泪水。

看到那滴眼泪之后，等库洛洛回过神来时，他已经将她拉到自己身边、紧紧地抱在了怀里。

怀中女人的泪水如同决堤般涌出。她呜咽着、抽噎着，将压抑至今的全部感情倾吐而出、向自己摔来。  
在那之中，库洛洛感到了生生作痛的悲伤、愤怒与虚无。

——蠢女人。  
早知道会变成这样，当初何必要做这种事呢。

库洛洛心里这样想，手上的动作却如同在安慰她一般，轻轻地抚摸着她的头。  
酷拉皮卡的眼泪与汗水、颤抖的身体与凌乱的呼吸紧贴着自己、直透过胸口传来。

库洛洛至今为止还从未如此近距离地接触过什么人。就连在床榻之上时，他一般也不会和对方有必要之外的接触。穿着衣服完事的情况甚至更多。  
这样一想，别说有人这样紧紧抓着自己、在自己怀中哭泣了，自己甚至不曾拥抱过任何人。

酷拉皮卡身上爆发出的剧烈感情，稍微触及到了库洛洛内心深处不曾有人踏足过的地方。  
在库洛洛眼中，怀中的女人此刻并不是美丽稀有的艺术品，而只是一个有血有肉的人。  
被她捶打着胸口，听着她的哭嚎，库洛洛非但不觉得厌烦，心中反而有种不可思议的舒适。  
从出生起就空着一块的地方，虽然微弱，但确实有了些许被填补上的感觉。  
库洛洛怀抱着自己也无法说清的奇妙感情，没有松开手。

不知到底过了多久。  
库洛洛低下头，重新看向了怀中的女人。  
未曾品味过的执着在他的心中沸腾。

——不想让自己以外的任何人碰这个女人。

——无论是这具美丽的身体，还是这份朝我而来的感情，都想全部据为己有。

这样的想法只闪过了短短一瞬。几乎是在同一时间，库洛洛便恢复了冷静。  
自己竟然对一个人类，而且还是发誓要向蜘蛛复仇的人产生了这种想法。库洛洛不由得感到了一阵寒意。

同时，也对眼前让自己产生了这一想法的人燃起了些许焦躁。

回过神来时，已经在焦躁的驱使下再次索求起了对方的身体。  
全部身心都已经自顾自地沉醉在了毫不体谅对方的行为之中。  
如果这个时候她放出锁链的话，或许真的就危险了。  
但身下这个头被摁在床上、屁股高高翘起的女人，在连把声音都哭哑地哭过一番后，显然已经陷入了比我更加神智不清的境地。

在重复了无数次无情的突入后，酷拉皮卡最终失去了意识。

库洛洛冲了个澡让头脑和身体冷静下来。  
穿好衣服回到房间后，酷拉皮卡还在沉睡之中、没有醒来。

库洛洛在床边坐下，俯视着睡梦之中的酷拉皮卡。  
他看到她的面颊上还残留着一道泪痕。  
库洛洛将手指靠近她的面颊，轻轻拭去了那滴眼泪。

他沉思着注视了酷拉皮卡片刻，最终像是放弃了什么般叹了一口气。  
站起身后，库洛洛又像是想起了什么般走到桌旁，将昨天对方没有收下的支票放在了桌子上。

转动门把手准备离开的时候，他最后回了一次头。

库洛洛的脸上露出了自嘲的笑容。

——这样真的没问题吗。

他知道答案。怎么可能没问题。  
可能给蜘蛛带来危险的人都应该趁早除掉。

但他心里无论如何都无法产生杀意。  
如果这样的话，至少应该做点什么使得对方的能力无效化、然后将她监禁在自己的视线范围之内才对。

然而，把一个会动摇自己内心的人留在身边，对库洛洛而言比杀死更加难办。

他已经不想再被她扰乱了。

——反正这么弱小的对手，只要想杀随时都能杀掉。

库洛洛给出了这个他自己都觉得没有多少说服力的借口后，转过身去，径直离开了房间。


	7. Chapter 7

当天接近中午的时候，库洛洛接到了西索打来的电话。

“呀。”

“怎么了？”

“我不是说了让你结束之后给我打个电话吗。怎么样？把她杀了？”

“…没有。  
她现在应该已经回去了。”

西索沉默了。

“……诶？什么意思？”

“……”

“……”

“西索。”

“嗯？”

“以后别再做这种无聊的事了。”

库洛洛不悦地挂断了电话。

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

电话被挂断后，西索依然定定地注视着手机。

（这么不耐烦，真少见。）

西索会向酷拉皮卡提出这个提议真的只是一时兴起。

西索真心实意地爱着库洛洛那罕见的念能力、智慧、体术以及端正的姿容，唯独有一处不满。那就是他对待外物的态度实在是过于淡泊、从不对任何事物产生热情。西索尤其不能接受这个人对死都毫不在意。就算有朝一日西索能够如愿以偿地和库洛洛决斗、并把对方逼入命悬一线的紧要关头，到那个时候，库洛洛会像小杰那样拼死抵抗吗，会用熊熊燃烧的炽热视线注视自己吗。

西索完全想象不出那样的库洛洛。  
真到了那时，库洛洛应该会以惊人的平静姿态迎接死亡吧。西索无论如何都无法接受这种结局。他不想这样。

因此西索觉得，酷拉皮卡或许可以给库洛洛一点正面的刺激。她恐怕是这个世界上对库洛洛怀抱着最强烈的感情的人。除此之外，虽然当事人并没有察觉，但这两个人身上其实有许多相似之处。  
哪怕能在库洛洛那如同冬日湖面般冰冷而平静的心中溅起一丝波纹也好。

（不知怎的，好像有些超出预期了呢…。）

西索心里忽然有些不快，将手机丢到了床上。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎去微博收看译者的（废）话


End file.
